Her new life
by kt has a secret
Summary: Mia and Nicholas are now married. What happens when Mia suggests a visit from the orphans? whos new place isnt ready yet. A sweet story, and only my second Fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, or any original characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nicholas?" Mia asked one night. They had been married for only two weeks now, and recently returned from their honeymoon.

"Yes dear?" Nicholas asked, wondering what she wanted.

"I think we should have the children from the orphanage over."

"What?"

"Well, you know their new place isn't ready yet, and I think it would be fun for all of us." Mia said hoping she would convince him.

"If you say so."

"Oh, come on. You know it would be fun."

"Alright, alright. Shall I send for them or would you rather do it?" Nicholas asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I'll go and get them tomorrow afternoon."

"And when will everything here be arranged for them?"

"Right away tomorrow morning," Mia said, and with that, she kissed him goodnight and went to sleep. Nicholas knew Mia had another reason for wanting the kids over, but he couldn't figure it out. He turned the lights off and fell asleep pondering this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry the chapter is so short. its my writing style. but please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everyone. Girls are down the hall to the left, boys…on the right," Mia said directing the orphans to wear they would be staying.

"Your Highness?" a certain little girl asked.

"Carolina, how many times must I ask you to call me Mia?"

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Mia urged her to finish.

"How…how long do we get to stay here?" she finished shyly.

"Until the new orphanage is done."

"Okay…" Carolina said still wondering how long that would be.

Seeing this, Mia said, "Atleast a month, maybe more."

"Okay!" she said much happier, turning to join the rest of the kids. Mia laughed as she walked to her husband's office, hoping to find him there.

------------------------------------------------------------

"They're all here," she said to Nicholas, whom she found at his desk.

"Good, and I can see you're happy about it," Nicholas said refering to the smile on her face. He stood up and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waste, he said, "And what makes you happy, makes me happy."

"I love you," Mia said lightly kissing him. "I have to go make sure the dinning hall is ready for them. See you at dinner." She kissed him once more and left to go make sure everything was set.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

another short chapter. by the end of this story you will be used to it. lol.

Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

The dinning hall had two long tables set up with 15 chairs each.

"Oh. It's lovely," Mia said to one of the maids who was setting out plates. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ma'am."

"Okay, well I'm going to go get the kids, so can you make sure Nicholas comes down in time for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am."

--------------------------------------

Mia knocked on the girl's door and walked in. They were all setting out what little they had.

"So how do you like your room?" Mia asked.

"It's wonderful," said one of the older girls while the others agreed. "Thank you so much for having us here."

"You're welcome. Now, dinner is starting soon, so if you would like to go and get a seat, I'm going to get the boys quick." Mia went across the hall and knocked on the boy's door. A little boy around the age of five answered.

"Hello. Would you like to tell the rest of the boys to come to the dinning hall for dinner?"

"Okay," he said running to tell them. Mia laughed and made her way to the dinning hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Mia took her seat next to Carolina, while Nicholas sat at the other table with the majority of the boys. At the end of the hall two grand doors opened as ten or so people walked in carrying big plates of food. All of the kids gasped and clapped while it was set infront of them. "Dig in everyone," Mia said. They didn't need telling twice, everyone loaded their plates with the delicious food. Mia smiled to herself, and looking over to Nicholas, found him smiling and laughing as well.

-----------------------------------------------------

After dinner Mia gathered everybody in the 'slide room'.

"Now, I'm sure you all know what we, here at the palace, use this for," Mia said, jesturing towards the slide. "So, grab a matress and let's go!" Atleast two hours were spent running up the steps just to slide back down, and run up again. After a while, Mia got tired of joining the kids who had way more energy than she did. So she sat with Carolina who was slowly falling asleep despite the music and yelling. Mia was just falling asleep herself when Nicholas walked over.

"Couldn't handle all of the caos?" he asked, sitting next to Mia and the now fully asleep Carolina.

"I guess not," she said, brushing a strand of hair out of Carolina's eyes.

"She really is sweet, isn't she…" Nicholas said looking down at the sleeping girl.

"Yes. Everything a little girl should be." Mia smiled and leaned back, so her head was on Nicholas' chest. He kissed her on the cheek, hugging her close, without waking Carolina. They sat like that for a while, until Mia saw some of the kids getting tired.

"I guess we should start a movie or something," she said. "Will you stay with Carolina incase she wakes up?" Nicholas nodded. "Thanks."

----------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone. Who wants to watch a movie?" Mia asked, which was followed by a chorus of 'me's. She led them through a door on the left that brought them into a slightly smaller room. There were various sleeping bags, cushions and bean bag chairs scattered across the floor infront of a giant theater-like screen. The kids all found a spot while Mia started the movie.

Nicholas walked into the room carrying a half-asleep Carolina who had her head on his shoulder. He sat on a small couch in the back of the room, letting her fall back asleep in his arms.

"It hasn't even been a day and you've already grown fond of her," Mia teased Nicholas as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, well, it's hard not to."

"I know how you feel. She's always been a favorite of mine," Mia said.

The kids, or most of them, fell asleep during the movie, and those that didn't, fell asleep shortly after it ended.

Sliding and a movie soon became a typical Friday night activity at the palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

probably one of the longer chapters i'll have. keep reading!

reviews would be nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next month, Mia had people come in to tutor the kids. When they were not in class, the kids could be found out in the garden playing anything from tag, to football or soccer, or in some of the little girl's cases, playing dolls out of the way of the older kids.

-----------------------------------------------

"Nicolas?" Mia asked.

He knew that tone by now, "Yes?"

"What do you think of Carolina?" she asked, knowing fully well how much he had grown to care for her.

"Why?" Nicholas asked. He couldn't mistake what she wanted, it showed in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Carolina?" Mia said, after dinner one Friday while everyone else ran to the 'slide room'.

"Yeah?" Carolina asked.

"What would you say, if I told you, you could become a _true_ princess?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Me and Nicholas have been talking, and we would love it, if you became our daughter," Mia told her.

"You mean…you want to adopt me?!" Carolina said as more of a way to confirm what she hoped she was hearing.

"Yes. We want to make you a part of our family. Would you like to be?"

"I would LOVE to!" Carolina said giving Mia a hug. "There's nothing in the world I want more."

"I am so glad to hear that, and I know Nicholas will be too." Mia said, smiling just as much as Carolina was. "Okay, well why don't you go and join the rest of the kids while I go and tell Nicholas the good news. We'll see you in the morning." (Mia and Nicholas only joined the kids on Fridays once in a while)

"Okay. Goodnight." Carolina said giving Mia another hug and running off to get in line for the slide.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Nicholas!" Mia said as soon as she entered their bedroom. "She said there is nothing in the world she wants more!"

"That's great!" He said sitting up as she sat by him on the bed. "We'll talk to someone about it in the morning." He kissed her, a smile evident on both faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

keep reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Everyone." Mia said standing up the next morning at breakfast. "Me and Nicholas would like to say something. Everyone stopped eating to listen. "As much as we love each of you, we have decided to adopt someone into the family. Carolina, who we care for dearly, has already been informed, and we are happy to say she has accepted the invitation." All of the kids started clapping as Carolina beamed up at the two people who would soon be her parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of weeks everything went on as it had. The new orphanage was still not done, and other than Carolina moving to her own room, the days went on the same as always. Classes in the morning and playing in the garden in the afternoon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was such a boring chapter. Im on the inbetween chapters. so the next one might be boring as well. Please keep reading though.


	8. Chapter 8

Exactly two months after the kids first arrived at the palace, they had to start packing to leave. Mia was told that the orphanage was finally completed, and that the kids could move in right away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll be sure to have you over every once in a while," Mia said waving goodbye to the kids she had becoming so used to seeing everyday.

"Bye everyone!" Carolina, who had been officialy adopted five days earlier, said.

"Bye!" The kids said in unison as the cars slowly left the palace.

"I'm going to miss them," Nicholas said.

"Me too," Mia said hugging him and placing her hand on Carolina's shoulder, they waved goodbye to the last car as it drove out of view.


	9. Chapter 9

One day, after playing with Carolina in the garden, Mia walked to Nicholas' office, determined to tell him something.

"How was the garden?" he asked without looking up from his paper work.

"Fine," Mia said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Nicholas asked noticing this.

"I have something I need to tell you." Nicholas got up and walked over to her, showing he was listening. "I'm pregnant." Mia looked to Nicholas to see what his reaction was.

After a slight pause he said, "That's great!"

"Really?" Mia wondered if he was sincere.

"Yeah! Do you know when…it…happened?" he asked not sure how to word it.

"The night we knew we were going to adopt Carolina for sure."

"So you're…"

"Almost a month pregnant," Mia finished for him.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"So, you really are happy about this right?"

"Of course, I'm going to be a father! An _actual _father." He said.

"Yes…this baby will truly be ours."

The both smiled at the thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"Carolina! Happy Birthday peanut!" Nicholas said picking her up in a big hug. "Seven years old!"

"Yep!" she said laughing.

"Here, I have something to show you," Nicholas said leading her through a set of double doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone from the orphanage was there.

"Happy Birthday Carolina," Mia said from the middle of the group. "So…shall we get this party started?" A chorus of 'yea's rang throughout the room as music was started and kids ran up the stairs to be the first down the slide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A little more than a half an hour later, the music stopped and the kids were all ushered into the dinning hall for cake and ice cream.

"Okay, I know you're not all done yet, but we would like to give Carolina her present," Mia said as she stepped aside and the doors opened. In walked a servant with a leash. At the end of the leash was the cutest beagle puppy Carolina had ever seen.

"Oh, he's _so_ cute!" she said rushing over to pet him. "What's his name?"

"Whatever you want it to be," Mia said.

"Hmm. Olli!" Carolina said. "What do you think about that puppy? You look like an Olli to me."

"I think Olli is a wonderful name," Mia said walking over to pick him up. "How about we get you something to eat and let Carolina get back to her party." Carolina gave Olli a quick kiss and Mia handed him to the servant. Mia turned to the kids, "Are you ready for a movie?"

"Yeah!" they all yelled and ran to the familiar movie room.

"Thank you," Carolina said to her parents.

"You're welcome, and Happy Birthday." Mia and Nicholas said walking with her as she joined the other kids.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mia." Nicholas said, his voice serious. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know…soon."

"Mia…"

"Oh, all right. I'll tell her tonight when they've settled in a bit," she said.

"Okay." Nicholas kissed her and retired to his office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

sry this was so short.


	12. Chapter 12

Mia walked quietly into the room halfway through the movie.

"Carolina, will you come with me for a little bit?"

"Yeah," she said getting up and following Mia out of the room.

"Honey, I've been meaning to tell you something."  
"What is it?" Carolina asked.

"Well, me and you father…we…we're going to have a baby." Mia looked up to see Carolina thinking. "You're going to be a big sister."

"Really!"

"Yeah, the baby's due in December," she told her.

"So, in…" Carolina counted on her fingers. "A little more than seven months I'll be a sister?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait!"

"Oh, Carolina, I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that." Mia said giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Go back to your party, I love you."

"I love you too. Night." Carolina said and walked back to her spot in the room to watch the rest of the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well. I told her." Mia said walking over to Nicholas at his desk and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And?"

"She said she can't wait to be a big sister!"

"She'll make a good one," Nicholas said.

"Yeah. She will." With that, the topic was dismissed and Nicholas asked Mia about her thoughts on some of the things they we're to sponsor around Genovia.


	14. Chapter 14

(Seven months later – two weeks before due date)

"Hey! Oh honey how are you feeling?" Mia's mom asked her.

"Big," was all she could say. It was Mia's baby shower and everyone was there congratulating her and wishing her good luck.

"Quite a party," Nicholas said refering to the large amount of people now seated around a table in the dinning hall.

"Yeah, it's a bit much," Mia said, feeling overwhelmed by the whole party.

"Don't worry, when everyone leaves you can sleep until tomorrow."

"That's quite a while considering its only brunch."

"Yes, but once you convince everyone to leave it will be much later."

"That's very true," Mia said with a smile. They walked to the table and sat down with everyone, waiting for their food to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half hours later, Mia was saying goodbye to the last of her guests.

"Finally." Mia said closing the door.

"What all did the baby get?" Carolina asked.

"Well, a few blankets, and some toys. There wasn't much the baby could get yet, because we don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Oh. Well its still nice of everyone to find something."

"Yes it is. Why don't you go find your father and see if he needs help with anything."  
"Okay," Carolina said skipping away to go find her dad.


	15. Chapter 15

Carolina found Nicholas bent over a pile of papers at his desk.

"Hi daddy. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, just some papers that need to be filled out by tomorrow."

"Can I help any?"

"Well…these ones (he pointed to a small stack) need to be stamped, do you want to do that?"

"Sure!"

Mia watched from the door as Carolina helped with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel lucky for the family she had. Just then she felt a small tickle down her leg. She looked down to see a pool of water.

"Honey?" she half asked half yelled to Nicholas.

"Mia? What is it?"

"I…I think my water just broke."

"Carolina? Will you go and get mommy's bag. Its by the door in our room."

"Okay." Carolina said.

Nicholas helped Mia to the car and told the driver to go, saying he would bring Carolina himself when they were ready.

Nicholas ran back inside to find Carolina.

"Mommy might have her baby soon." He said when he found her.

"Really? I can't wait!"

"Here. Let me take her bag. Will you go get your bag? You might get a little bored waiting around."

"Okay. Be right back." With that she went skipping down the hallway to her room.


	16. Chapter 16

At the hospital Carolina and Nicholas waited patiently to hear from the doctor.

"Sir? You can come see her now," the doctor said.

Nicholas told Carolina to wait while he went to see Mia.

"Honey?" he said.

"Yes?" Mia said, her voice weak.

"Oh…he's…he's" Nicholas stammered looking at the baby boy in his wife's arms.

"Wonderful," Mia finished for him.

"I should go get Carolina," Nicholas said heading out the door to get her.

"I wanna see him!" was all Carolina said coming in the room. "Oh. Mommy he's so cute! What are you gonna name him?"

"William."

"William…I like it." Carolina sighed. "When are you gonna come home?"

"As soon as tomorrow," the doctor said reentering the room. "Everything's good, but for Mia's sake, we're going to have her stay one more night, just to get some rest."

"Okay!" Come on daddy. We have to let her rest." Carolina said, trying to push Nicholas out the door.

"Haha. Okay Carolina. I'll see you tomorrow Mia. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
